<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Husbands in Crime by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685025">Husbands in Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Car Chases, Car Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti &amp; Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Robbery, Robin Hood References, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vikturri - Freeform, Villains, cops and robbers AU, gym instructors, victurri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Chulanont and Detective Giacometti are trying to solve the case of the Gentlemen Robbers. When will they realise that the Robin Hood inspired thieves are their best friends Yuuri and Viktor?</p><p>A Cops and Robbers AU of full of good intentions, dirty sex and Yuuri's anxiety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Husbands in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks as always to my wonderful beta InLoveWithYOI. Sorry I keep making you read the filth that falls out of my mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fingers ran through the blonde and brown short hair of the detective sat with his head in his hands, waiting for his partner to return.</p><p>“Giacometti? You ok?”</p><p>He looked up as the Thai detective returned to their shared desk and placed the hot takeaway coffee cups down on the overcrowded working space.</p><p>“Peach, they’ve done it again…” he sighed, knowing full well that their end of shift had now been moved forward by several hours. It was bad enough having to work the graveyard shift without <em> them </em> making an appearance.</p><p>Detective Chulanont slumped down into his own chair and groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Ah fuck, there went his date night with his favourite film and a takeaway. </em>
</p><p>“Where have they hit now?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Earlier on that night... </em>
</p><p>Yuuri grinned as he watched his slender and incredibly agile husband slide out onto the small flat roof on the side of the mansion that they were currently robbing. </p><p>There was nothing more exciting than waiting to see what the nimble fingered Russian had ‘acquired’. </p><p>Was it precious gems? Money? </p><p>There were people waiting desperately for their help and tonight there would be a few less empty stomachs on the streets of Detroit.</p><p>-</p><p>It hadn’t been their intention to turn to a life of crime, but sometimes it was hard to ignore the finger of fate which led the willing blindly.</p><p>When they had been introduced via mutual friends at a rally protesting against yet another government ruling to make the rich richer and the poor even more downtrodden, they had instantly liked each other. </p><p>It had been during a flirty drunken conversation over several beers in a nearby pub after the rally that Yuuri had jokingly said they should take a leaf out of the book he was currently re-reading for the nth time. Become like his hero Robin Hood. Robbing from the rich and giving to the poor.</p><p>Fast forward five crazy and love filled years and here they were…</p><p>Married with two dogs. Gym instructors by day. Modern day outlaws by night.</p><p>-</p><p>Their day jobs were a perfect cover and aid to their nightly excursions. Working hard at the gym they owned kept them fit and helped Viktor maintain his flexibility. It was this agileness that had his husband working him hard even when they weren’t out robbing the rich. That lean and supple body being contorted into countless impossible, lewd positions as he was fucked hard against whatever surface had taken his husband’s fancy that night.</p><p>At the gym the silver tongued Russian was the one who charmed the upper class ladies and gentlemen, flirting with them, finding out where they lived, what they did for a living.</p><p>Neither male nor female were able to resist the charms of the beautiful, tall, silver haired man. Especially when he, oh so gently, laid his slender fingered hands on their bodies to guide them into the perfect pose for working on their current piece of equipment.</p><p>Most days dirty giggling could be heard from wherever the taller man was in the gym. His husband smiling to himself knowing that his lover was finding out when their latest target would be going away on yet another skiing trip or cruise.</p><p>They were very careful about who they robbed and how much they took. Never taking enough to make their thefts noticeable at first. They liked to have a selection of houses that they could take small and regular amounts from. </p><p>The husbands knew that the police knew of their existence. Their best friends were the detectives leading the case trying to discover the identities of the ‘Gentleman Robbers’ as they had affectionately become known.</p><p>Yuuri had taken great pride in that name, it summed up everything he had wanted them to become. Not villains like the people who threatened and killed on the streets. Instead a kind of olde-worlde type of villain. A cad. A scoundrel. </p><p>It was this view of them that made him persuade Viktor that they should dress entirely in black. Tight clothing that showed off their athletic frames. The Russian had said it was only because his husband wanted to be able to check out his pert ass whilst at work that the younger man had insisted on this choice of clothes. Yuuri hadn’t been able to argue with that, the view was amazing…</p><p>Yuuri’s part in the heists was being the brains of the operations. Planning who they were going to hit and when. He had somehow ‘acquired’ blueprints of most of the commonly used security systems and knew them inside and out.</p><p>He was also responsible for arranging for local dealers to trade their ‘goodies’ for cash. This was used by the shelter they were patrons of  to buy food and essentials for the families who were living hand to mouth; homeless men and women who simply needed a small helping hand to get them back on their feet.   </p><p>It was with great pride that Yuuri used his extensive IT knowledge to equip their work van. The back of it was full of surveillance equipment and other paraphernalia that he used to disable alarms, track his lover and monitor the local police stations.</p><p>Tonight’s hit was a woman who, much as it shamed him to admit it, Yuuri couldn’t stand.</p><p>She thought she was god’s gift to the world. Small, bleach blonde hair, big boobs, more plastic than flesh. Telling everyone one that she was thirty five when it was clear that she was nearer sixty. Veiny hands and scrawny necks never lied…</p><p>What pissed the Asian man off the most about her was the way she always fucking blatently <em> groped </em> Viktor whenever he was helping her. Her bony fingers ‘accidentally’ touching his ass, his shoulders, his chest. Even once going as far as trying to get a feel of his groin. The old bitch had laughed and said that she had slipped and was trying to keep her balance, but Yuuri <em> knew… </em></p><p>It was clear to all and sundry that she wanted Viktor. She had already killed off three husbands, all older than her and stinking rich, and now she was making a play for <em> his </em> husband.</p><p>
  <em> Well, fuck her… </em>
</p><p>Viktor had pleaded with him not to get worked up. They both knew that she had no hope in hell of enticing the Russian away from the man he adored. The man whose impressive dick made his ass ache in such a <em> good </em> way. </p><p>No. </p><p>Viktor was Yuuri’s in the same way that Yuuri was Viktor’s and heaven help anyone who thought they could change that.</p><p>-</p><p>The sound of the password knock on the sliding door of the innocuous looking vehicle had the Asian man gliding over on his rolling chair to open it just enough for his husband to slip through.</p><p>“Hey love!”</p><p>Soft plump lips caught the younger man’s lips in a kiss that robbed him of his breath.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart!” he breathed when they parted, foreheads resting against each other. “Go ok?”</p><p>The Russian nodded and removed the black backpack he was wearing, grinning as it landed on the floor with a heavy ‘thonk’.</p><p>“That woman just gets weirder, I swear. She’s now got a photo of me on her bedside unit.” He looked over at his husband to make sure that he was taking his comment in good humour.</p><p>“Remember the shot of the two of us in our workout gear that we used on the website last year?”  </p><p>Yuuri nodded, that had been a good picture, his beloved looked damn hot in that photo. “Uh huh...” he replied. “Don’t tell me, she’s had herself superimposed in my place. With a ton of photoshopping to make herself look about 20!”</p><p>Viktor raised his hand to his chest in mock surprise. “Oh my goodness, you’ve seen it!” he laughed. Yuuri snorted at his lover’s response despite the angry feeling bubbling in his chest. </p><p>How <em> dare </em> she…</p><p>“So, enough of her and her obsession with you. What did you get?”</p><p>The younger man slid off his chair to kneel on the floor, reaching for the black backpack.</p><p>“Oh no, I did the work, I get to show… you know the rules!” Viktor teased, pulling the bag back towards himself.</p><p>Settling himself on the floor of the van he loosened the drawstrings and looked inside, a broad heart-shaped grin blooming on his handsome face.</p><p>-</p><p>Phichit read through the email that had just arrived in his inbox marked high importance directly from Captain Feltsman.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, fuck, they had missed them again… </em>
</p><p>Mrs Rosemary Sinclair had been burgled for the second time this month, returning home to find her jewellry box ransacked, her safe empty and a pair of solid gold candlesticks missing.</p><p>To give them their credit, they had left the house tidy, as they usually did. Their trademark little card with a cartoon poodle on it had been tucked in the frame of a large gilt framed mirror. Marked in their standard form with a small ‘x’ written on it.</p><p>He chuckled as he remembered his and Chris’s meeting with their best friends the previous evening. The four of them had laughed about this particular foible of the Gentlemen Robbers. He had joked that their love of poodles made them immediate suspects in his eyes! Oh god, they had all choked on their respective beers at that comment. The husbands poodles, Makkachin and Vicchan, gazing up at their owners as they clutched their sides and complained about having sore stomachs from laughing so hard.</p><p>If only it was that easy to identify the criminals…</p><p>-</p><p>Heading home from the bitches house they took the back roads to keep their night time excursions away from the attention of their nearest neighbours. It was at times like this that  Yuuri was once again relieved that they earned enough from the gym to legally justify living in a detached house in a remote spot. A beautiful house that had access to the main road via a dirt track that led directly to their property. This little road that they had purposely let get just overgrown enough to hide the van had been their saviour on several occasions. </p><p>If only Phichit knew how close he and his partner had gotten to catching them once.</p><p>That had been exhilarating… </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> “FUCKING BASTARDS…..!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri loved his best friend, but not when he was chasing him in his squad car, lights flashing and siren blaring, attracting too much attention to the sleek black van with illegal number plates that was trying to hide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had been attempting to rob the new couple who had recently joined the gym. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A power couple who did nothing but boast about the high value items that adorned and decorated their house. If the woman’s daily jewellery was anything to go by, the husbands had no doubt that all the egotistical shit that came out of the botoxed pairs mouths was definitely true.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor had gotten all excited about the potential haul that was just sitting in their house, just begging to be stolen. Pleading with his lover on an almost daily basis, fluttering his long silver eyelashes to be allowed to go and ‘play’ with their new ‘friends’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It had felt wrong from the word go.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The alarm system was one that Yuuri hadn’t heard of before and he hadn’t fully mastered it’s workings when the perfect opportunity to strike had landed in their laps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For once they had not been completely confident that they could get in and out without being noticed, but due to the relative seclusion of the property, the younger man had given into his husband's cajoling and let the job go ahead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How he was regretting that now… He had not been able to shut off the alarm in time and it had alerted the local station. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Love, they are gaining on us…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor’s face looked worried as he glanced over at his husband, noting the deep concentration on the Asian face. He was feeling so guilty right now, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t begged to work tonight they wouldn’t be in this dangerous position. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I FUCKING KNOW, RIGHT?!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri barked loudly at his accomplice without looking over. Two more minutes and he could spin the van into the dirt track and hide. He just needed to get a little more distance from the police car so he could slip off the road without Phichit seeing where he had gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Russian flinched at the harshness in his partner's voice, Yuuri NEVER snapped at him and it brought tears to his brilliant blue eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lurching forward as the younger man floored the accelerator, their vehicle picked up speed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Muttering filled the interior as Yuuri offered up fevered prayers that there wasn’t anyone on the road in front of them. Crashing at this speed would be a death sentence for him and his beloved husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taking a corner on the wrong side of the road, the lights behind them vanished for a few seconds. It was just long enough for the Asian man to spin the steering wheel and send them sideways into the secluded opening that was the start of the dirt track. As soon as they were safely behind the trees he instantly cut the engine and turned off the lights. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Milliseconds later, the squad car came speeding past. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the dark they sat holding their breath as they listened for the sounds of the police vehicle braking and turning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nothing… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Had they actually gotten away with it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both men knew that if Phichit came back he would easily see the tyre tracks in the road and the disturbed grass and mud that would give away EXACTLY where they had turned off. They had the means in the van to cover up the evidence of their escape route, now it was just a case of waiting until they knew they were safe to go and clean the road and tidy up the grass verge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A loud sigh filled the confined space as both men exhaled in sync, they had been lucky this time… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor unclipped his seat belt and turned to face his partner. Immediately noting the crease that was still lining his forehead and the way his knuckles were white with the force that he was holding the steering wheel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m so sorry, love...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly the younger man turned his head to stare at Viktor, his heated gaze causing the Russian to retreat back into his seat and swallow thickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not breaking eye contact, Yuuri peeled his hands from the steering wheel, flexing his fingers before unclipping his seat belt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Get in the back, NOW…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nodding, the agile man had clambered over his seat into the rear space that was filled with Yuuri’s tools of his trade, desk, rolling chair, computer equipment. In doing so, unintentionally giving his husband a close up view of his toned and pert ass clothed in tight black lycra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Biting back a groan, Yuuri followed him, advancing on the taller man now hunched down in the back, the Asian man moving in a predatory fashion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I TOLD you that I was worried about this job, but did you listen to me…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor stared up in the semi dark of the van into eyes that were mostly black. Just a sliver of chocolate brown lining the outside of the pupils illuminated by the soft glow from the computer monitor. Silver hair flopped as he shook his head to say no, the feeling of being eaten alive creating a burning need in his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sneer floated on the pink lips that the Russian loved to kiss so much. Oh fuck, he was in trouble… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “N-No...I-I’m s-sorry….” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shivers of electricity shot up and down Viktor’s spine as he carefully moved backwards towards the pile of dust sheets that had been dumped in the corner of the van. He knew what was coming now and he was excited.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The adrenaline rush in Yuuri’s body was fighting between between bawling out the man he adored and fucking him senseless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a feeling Viktor knew and understood well, a feeling that he lived for. A feeling that, had tonight gone as planned, the Russian would have been provoking with antagonising taunts. Riling the younger man up till he couldn’t take anymore and worked through the power struggle in his body by wrecking his husband.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adrenaline made Yuuri act in ways that he was always mortified about afterwards, but FUCK, they always had the best sessions when the smaller man was lost to his most primal instinct. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now Viktor knew he was going to get his ass wrecked, here on a pile of sheets in the back of the van. This would be a first for them… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “SORRY?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri bared his teeth as a harsh snort left his nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “YOU’RE SORRY? THEY ALMOST FUCKING CAUGHT US COS YOUR PATHETIC EGO WANTED TO CARRY OUT A JOB WE WEREN’T READY FOR!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coffee-cream fingers scraped through gelled back black hair as Yuuri thumped on his desk with his other hand which was curled into a fist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OH BUT IT’S ALL OK, COS VIKTOR IS ‘SORRY’....” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned on him again, pinning him to the floor with his piercing stare. </em>
</p><p><em> “DON’T YOU </em> <b> <em>EVER</em> </b> <em> PUT US IN THIS SITUATION AGAIN, UNDERSTAND ME?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Viktor nodded again as a mewl crept past his traitorous lips, he was SO horny right now. Judging by the tent in the soft black jogging bottoms his husband was currently wearing, he wasn’t the only one feeling desperate either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “YOU…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri pointed at his husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ARE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gripped his own crotch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “AND THEN YOUR ASS IS MINE, UNDERSTAND?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heavy, deep breathing filled the back of the enclosed space as neither man moved for a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before Yuuri could utter another word, Viktor was crawling rapidly forwards as fast as his hands and knees would take him and kneeling up in front of his husband. Slender fingers began pulling at the waistband of the soft trousers, a whine echoing as fingers dug into his hair and fisted tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yanking down the black clothing, he mouthed over the engorged length still covered by boxers that were already damp with precome. His hot breath warming and teasing the impressive cock hidden beneath the cotton material. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A tug to his hair had him whining again and he began licking and sucking until the front of his husband's underwear was soaked in a mix of saliva and salty, bitter fluid. The heady scent of sex filling his nostrils with it’s musky smell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the light of the monitor Yuuri watched as Viktor gazed up at him through thick silver eye lashes, his blue eyes lust blown and sparkling. The pretty pink lips and tongue he loved were burning hot on his cock, but it wasn’t enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Letting go of the silver hair with one hand, he tugged his boxers down, chuckling as his rock hard dick slapped his husband in the face as it bounced free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Russian immediately opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out in invitation for the younger man to take his pleasure in his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Suck…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor needed no other instruction and swallowed the throbbing organ in front of his face as deep as he could take it, rolling his tongue around the bulbous head and caressing the prominent vein underneath as he bobbed his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both hands buried in the silver locks again, tightly gripping in a way that had the older man whimpering in pleasure as he pulled his own hair when he moved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stretched lips tried to grin as he saw and heard the effect he was having on his husband. Yuuri’s head was lolling backwards and beads of sweat on his forehead were glinting in the low light. Brown eyes screwed shut behind blue rimmed glasses. His bottom lip was being bitten to the point of bleeding as he fought to hold in the loud groans that were rolling around in the cavern of his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was no way the Asian man would let his lover know just how much he was enjoying himself, this was also part of the ‘punishment’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri opened his eyes as the unmistakable feeling of climax coursed through his body, his thighs beginning to shake as his level of pleasure and enjoyment skyrocketed. Holding his lover's head still he thrust fast and deep into the wet heat, smirking as Viktor gagged on his cock, blue eyes filling with tears that ran down pink, flushed pale cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without warning, Yuuri withdrew, grabbed his own dick, jerked himself a couple of times and came all over the kneeling man’s face. Semen coating his lovers cheeks, chin, and the hair that was stuck to his face with his tears. He was a mess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S-STRIP…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The younger man was still hard, and would be until he came again, buried in the tightness of the Russian’s ass. His stamina was something that his husband was weak for. Often wanting to experiment with how many times he could make his lover come before he finally became flaccid or too sore to carry on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hooded eyes watched intently as the agile man shed his tight clothing in record time. Exposing his toned body to the cool air of the van, crouching and awaiting his next instruction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cursing his impulsiveness, Yuuri realised that the van was not ‘equipped’ for moments like this. Much as he was angry at his husband right now he didn’t want to hurt him by going in dry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning to rummage through the desk drawers for something to use, he chuckled as he grabbed a small tin and chucked it to the Russian. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prep yourself, use this…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could almost hear the muttering of complaints as Viktor looked at the container in his hand. It was his VERY expensive lip balm that he had treated himself to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Use it or get hurt…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor gulped at the growl in his lover’s voice, unscrewing the lid and scooping a generous amount onto his fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hands and knees, show me that fucking slutty ass of yours…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh wow… Yuuri was definitely lost in his baseness, he would need a lot of coaxing to not spend the next day buried in the blankets of their bed. Mortified at the way he had spoken to his adored husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Balancing on one hand and his knees, Viktor reached behind himself and used his index and ring finger to hold his cheeks apart as much as he could, whilst smoothing the lip balm around his entrance. A small sob of joy falling free as he teased himself. Rubbing circles over the puckering rim to warm it before pushing the tip of his middle finger in and losing himself to the pleasures of playing with his own ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They both knew that Viktor loved fingering himself, that his need to be penetrated was intense. He also loved it when Yuuri indulged him, which was frequently. Spending hours opening him up, playing with his ass. Fucking him with his fingers, or one of their large collection of toys. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor was spoiled and they both knew it. Neither of them would have it any other way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Disgruntled that his husband was taking pleasure when he should be being ‘punished’, Yuuri dropped to his knees between the Russians legs. Fascinated with how quickly Viktor opened up, three fingers already buried deep in his ass as he fucked himself, hips thrusting backwards as he felt for his prostate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coffee-cream skinned hands slapped the now spreading and curling fingers away, leaving the older man whining at the emptiness between his legs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did I say you could enjoy yourself?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Muttered words in an icy tone cut through the Russians' whines and he stilled, knowing that he had broken the ‘rules’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S-Sorry…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor panted as he froze, the dusty smell of the dust sheets filling his nose as he moved his head slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that the only word you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hard fingers pinched as they gripped pale, slender hips, pulling him backwards as Yuuri thrust forwards and bottomed out, buried to the hilt before pausing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor howled, the full stretch of his husband's wide girth opening him up completely. Filling him so deliciously he almost came immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “DON’T COME…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuuri’s hot breath ghosted across his pink tinged ear as the younger man leant up his back to bite and suck hard on his shoulder and neck, leaving claiming marks for everyone at the gym to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kneeling back up, Yuuri started with a fast and furious pace, taking out his anger on the bouncing rounded globes of his husband’s ass. Fucking him so hard that he knew he would feel it in his own hips for days to come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Russian collapsed face first into the sheets as he mewled and whined and cried out in sheer pleasure, knowing that Yuuri wouldn’t stop him from making a noise now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A fist in his hair pulled his head up even with his chest still pressed to the floor, his body shaking with the intensity of the pounding his ass was receiving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s it baby, sing for me, tell the whole world who owns you. Whose cock you are a slut for. Who is the only person who can fuck you like this, take you apart and wreck you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor preened under the filthy words, eyes rolling back as he melted under the weight of his husband's adoration. Knowing he was so loved and wanted, the feelings reciprocated a thousand fold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “YUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRIIIIII…..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At last Yuuri could feel his second climax building, using the burning feeling in his stomach and balls as a sign to withdraw and slam back into the velvet tunnel over and over again. Viktor whined as he pushed back, wanting to take him all and more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The van was filled with the sound of wet flesh slapping together, Viktor’s cries and sounds of ecstasy and Yuuri’s loud and feral growls and groans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “N-Need t-to c-come…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor’s voice was wrecked, his body covered in a thin film of sweat as he jerked under the force of the other man's movements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A predatory smile grew on Yuuri’s face, yes, he had his husband exactly where he wanted him. Leaning up his back again he bit on his earlobe before whispering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come for me, Vitya….” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Russian had screamed and bucked, almost throwing the smaller man off his back as he came untouched. The force of his release sending the semen splashing back off the floor of the van and covering his own chest and stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tight clenching around his cock had Yuuri gripping tighter to his lovers hips, his own climax causing white spots in front of his eyes and a dizziness that took a little while to clear. He felt like he would never stop coming, the ripples of the older man teasing more and more from him. He actually thought he was going to faint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whimpering from beneath him sharpened his senses and he released his grip. Flopping onto the damp, and gasping for breath, body underneath him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a hiss he withdrew, rolled onto his side and pulled Viktor close to him. Kisses were placed all over the sweaty face of the Russian as the mortification of what he had just done began to break through the afterglow of an awesome orgasm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though his own post-orgasmic haze, Viktor could see the moment that the shame had kicked in for his husband and had begun kissing him back. Soothing him with words of love and kindness, stroking his skin and telling him how much he loved him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They lay in the back of the van for hours, holding each other close. Kissing and petting until Yuuri had recovered enough from his shame to help his husband clean them both up and dress. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Viktor had driven them the short distance back to their house and carried a now mentally exhausted Yuuri up to their bedroom. Helping him shower and tucking him up in bed before sorting himself out. He completed his evening routine of letting the dogs out and feeding them with a permanent grin on his face and a definite limp.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knew he would be in agony tomorrow when they went back to tidy up the site, but fuck it had been worth it! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p>“Darling, you are awfully quiet, are you ok?”</p><p>Viktor chuckled as Yuuri turned his face towards him, a high flush on his face, before continuing to concentrate on parking the van.</p><p>“Ah, I know what you were thinking about!” he teased as they stopped in the garage.</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>A deep laugh rumbled in the throat of the Russian, his husband was adorable!</p><p>-</p><p>Christophe nodded as he took the statement from Mrs Sinclair, how come Phichit had managed to wiggle his way out of accompanying him again?</p><p>The woman was definitely strange. She had pictures of his best friend in ornate frames in her sitting room… He mentally shook himself and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.</p><p>“The scoundrels took my candlesticks and jewellery this time. I know it’s them, LOOK…” The small business card that she was waving under his nose was one that he had seen countless times. No matter how many they took for investigation there was never anything new on them. The pen used was a commonly available brand and there was no way they could make a trace on the person's handwriting from a single ‘x’.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs Sinclair, I understand that it must be very concerning that you have been targeted again. I promise you that myself and Detective Chulanont are doing all we can to find out who this person or persons are.”</p><p>The heavily made up woman frowned then simpered, laying her hand on the Swiss man's arm. “Oh if only I had someone like you to protect me whilst my Viktor is away at work…” She picked up the nearest photograph of the gym instructor and stroked his face on the photo. “My poor Viktor, he works so hard, I hardly ever see him, and when I do that nasty little Asian man is with him. No matter how many times my Viktor turns him down, he always seems to be hanging around him like a bad smell…”</p><p>“Erm, Mrs Sinclair, you do realise that they are married, don’t you?” he asked, starting to become concerned for her mental health. “Yuuri is Viktor’s husband…”</p><p>Her green eyes darkened as she glared at the detective. “How DARE you!” she hissed. “That is just a spiteful rumour spread about by the horrid little man. He is just jealous that my Viktor loves me so much…”</p><p>Unable to cope with watching her press kisses to the photo, Christophe mumbled his excuses about having to go and process her report.</p><p>“You can let yourself out, Detective.” she replied without looking at him. “I have to go and freshen up before Viktor comes home.”</p><p>-</p><p>Curled up in the safety of the king size bed, Yuuri tried to find what his best friend was telling him funny. How could that old bat think that Viktor was hers? In truth he was beginning to agree with Christophe’s speculations that there was something not right in her head.</p><p>Sighing, he put his phone down and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn’t often that he was at home on his own, but a horrible cold had knocked him flat and Viktor had refused to take him to work today, saying that his beloved needed to rest and recuperate.</p><p>That was all very well, but he had been asleep for most of the day and, much as he loved his sleep, as anyone who knew him would testify, there was a point when even <em> he </em> had had enough of being in bed.</p><p>Throwing off the blankets, he wrapped himself in a yukata and padded downstairs. The dogs were curled up in their baskets in the kitchen, raising their heads and thumping their tails on the floor as they yawned and boofed their pleasure at seeing one of their masters.</p><p>Yuuri put the kettle on and stopped to blow his nose for about the millionth time that day. He hated being ill with a passion. Plus, much as he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was worried about Viktor being near that old crone without him around.</p><p>Making a cup of green tea and adding some of his mother's homemade remedy for getting rid of colds, he wandered through to the lounge and settled himself on the couch with a fluffy blanket. Chuckling as the two dogs wandered in and flumped down on the couch with him.</p><p>Bored and not wanting to have to concentrate on anything, he flicked the tv on and started scrolling through the channels. He paused on a local news channel in time to hear about the latest break-in by the Gentlemen Robbers being reported. The news anchor was saying that the police were still no closer to finding out who the culprits were, but that due to repeat burglaries at a couple of houses, they had plans in place to catch the thieves.</p><p>Picking up his phone, the young man texted his best friend.</p><p>
  <em> &gt;you didn’t tell me you had leads on your case - i thought i was your best friend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;ah, sorry bud, that bit is top secret, even best buds are not privy to that information…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;it’s ok, i understand! Just stay safe ok! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;you too. I hope your husband is taking care of you as you are poorly… </em>
</p><p>As he was about to reply, he heard the car pull up outside.</p><p>
  <em> &gt;he’s just got home, so yeah, gonna be pampered soon enough! </em>
</p><p>“Love? Where are you my darling?”</p><p>There was a thump as the Russians gym bag hit the wooden flooring in the hallway before the man in question appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh there you are darling! How are you feeling?”</p><p>In two strides he was across the space and kneeling beside Yuuri curled up on the couch and feeling his forehead. “Hm, you still feel a bit too warm for my liking. Are you sure you don’t want to see the doctor?”</p><p>“Vitya, I’m fine, honest, it’s just a cold. I’ll be all better in a couple of days, I’ve been drinking Mama’s concoction and I already feel a little bit more like me!”</p><p>He smiled and rested his cheek in the palm of the hand on his face. “What we should be more worried about is what I heard on the news. They are staking out our usual targets to try and catch us. I asked Peach about it, but even he wasn’t allowed to tell me what was being planned.”</p><p>“Damn, Rosemary was telling me all about a new ornament that she was having shipped from some exclusive collection or something. It made me want to relieve her of it, but I don’t think it is worth going to prison for…”</p><p>“Rosemary…”</p><p>Something in the way that Viktor had said her name got under Yuuri’s skin, even more so with what Phichit had told him.</p><p>“Love…” The Russian’s voice sounded calm. He knew just how much his husband hated that particular client of theirs.“...nothing happened today. Yurio hung around to make sure that I wasn’t left on my own with her. She just wanted to tell me about how she had been burgled again and what she was buying with the insurance payout.”</p><p>A scowl still sat on the younger man’s face even as he nodded. Thank heavens for their new employee. He was a little snappy with the clients, but he was loyal and worked very hard to promote the gym. </p><p>“You know she thinks that you two are dating, don’t you?”</p><p>Viktor’s face fell as he regarded his husband.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When Christophe went to interview her, she was stroking one of the many photos she has of you in her lounge and was kissing it. She claims that we are not married and that I am just the horrid little man who won’t take no for an answer…”</p><p>If it hadn’t been for the distraught look on the younger man’s face, Viktor would have laughed out loud at the comment. As it was, he took his husband's hand and held it tightly to his chest. </p><p>“Love, you know that she lives in her own little fantasy world, don’t you? Try to feel sorry for her instead of letting yourself get all worked up.” He shuffled himself onto the couch and under the blanket, wrapping his arms around his snuffly beloved. “Who is it who gets to sleep next to me every night? Hmm? Gets to hear me moaning their name as they spear me with their impressive dick. Has me on my knees for them choking on their cock?” He placed kisses on the flushed cheeks. “It’s you, it’s always been you and it always will be you.” </p><p>Tucking Yuuri’s sweaty head under his chin, he hugged the smaller man tight. “Please don’t get upset over something that is never going to happen. I love you so much, ok?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded and nestled in closer. “I love you too.” he murmured into the toned chest. “I just worry that she will somehow manage to convince you to leave me…”</p><p>At this the Russian did laugh. “Darling, firstly she is missing a crucial piece of equipment for me, namely a penis, and secondly, have you even seen how <em> old </em> she is?”</p><p>Even Yuuri had to chuckle at this comment, feeling a little silly for worrying about nothing.</p><p>“Right, my gorgeous man needs food and a bath.” Viktor stated, extracting himself from the blanket. “Let ‘Operation Pamper Yuuri’ begin!”</p><p>The younger man sighed happily as he watched his husband's pert ass leaving the room, it was all going to be ok.</p><p>-</p><p>“Are you <em> sure </em>it couldn’t be them?”</p><p>Christophe and Phichit were holed up in a small office, not wanting to be overheard.</p><p>“We did find those tire tracks leading to that gap in the trees near their house and they do love poodles….”</p><p>Phichit shook his head. He <em> really </em> didn’t want to believe that their best friends were criminals, not <em> Yuuri and Viktor </em>. They had all known each other for so long…</p><p>“Plus they took the bait with the news article. Yuuri even texted you to find out more…”</p><p>The Thai man rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>“And what do I do if it is? I can’t arrest my <em> best friend </em>…”</p><p>“The description of the guy pawning the candlesticks sounded just like Viktor. How do you think I feel...?”</p><p>“He handed the money straight to the people at the homeless shelter. Even if, and I mean <em> if </em> it is them, they aren’t keeping the proceeds. it’s going to a good cause…”</p><p>“But they are still stealing to get it. If they wanted to help out the needy, why don’t they donate some of their own money? They must make a packet on that posh gym they run. Fucking hell, just look at their <em> house </em>!” Christophe was starting to lose patience with his partner.</p><p>“But they already <em> do </em> ….” the smaller man was pulling at his own dark hair now. “And you know Yuuri was left that house by a client at the gym in their will. Most of the profits from the gym go into a foundation they set up to provide athletic equipment for the schools in the area. They are <em> good </em>men…”</p><p>“So why do they steal?!”</p><p>Phichit half laughed as he remembered something.</p><p>“Robin Hood…”</p><p>Christophe turned to look at the other man, a baffled look on his tense face. “What?!”</p><p>“Yuuri loves the ethos of Robin Hood, you know, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. He finds it disgusting that people hoard their wealth when there are people sleeping in the streets and going hungry.”</p><p>It was the turn of the Swiss man to rub his face with his hands.</p><p>“So, <em> if </em> it is them, it’s because they see themselves as modern day outlaws...”</p><p>Phichit nodded as he sighed and chuckled sadly.</p><p>“Now <em> that </em> sounds like my best friend Yuuri…”</p><p>-</p><p>Yuuri couldn’t stop the feeling of dread building in his stomach. His shoulders were hunched, fingers picking at his nails as he chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p>Phichit was in his living room but it didn’t feel like a visit from his best friend. </p><p>Detective Chulanont and Detective Giacometti were here on unofficial official business.</p><p>“Yuuri, Viktor, we have something to say that is coming from us as your best friends, not as police detectives, this time…”</p><p>Viktor swallowed and moved closer to his husband on their couch putting his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Phichit cleared his throat. “We, that is Christophe and I, have reason to believe that you two are the Gentlemen Robbers. Now <em> if </em> you are,” He looked from one man to another, noting the high flush on his best friend's face and the small tic making Viktor’s eye twitch. “then we understand <em> totally </em> why you would be doing this. However it is illegal and I really should be taking the pair of you in for questioning.”</p><p>Silence. The absence of noise was broken only by the sound of Makka yawning in her sleep and changing position on the wooden floor between the police detective and her masters.</p><p>“<em> If </em>the burglaries stop and nothing more is seen or heard of the Gentlemen Robbers then this conversation will never have happened and we can all go back to life as it was. But…”</p><p>Phichit sighed and smiled at the two terrified men sitting so closely together opposite him.</p><p>“Look what I am trying to say is, I don’t want to have to arrest my best friend and his husband for breaking the law, even though your reasons for doing it are completely applaudable. I hate the way that some of the rich people act too, but it is not right to steal their belongings, ok?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, looking very small tucked under Viktor’s arm, Vicchan snuggled in close on his other side.</p><p>Satisfied that he had got his message across, the Thai man patted the dozing poodle on the floor and stood up, Christophe following suit.</p><p>“We’ll see ourselves out, pub on Friday as usual?” Christophe asked, his stance now more relaxed. This had been harder on him than he thought it would be.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, we’ll see you t-there.” Viktor replied, his usual heart shaped smile a little shaky. “T-Thank you…” Their eyes met as understanding passed between the two men.</p><p>“Look after him, ok?” Phichit asked. Looking at the state of his best friend right now it would take him a while to get over this. However, it was better this than having to arrest him and possibly send the pair of them to prison.</p><p>-</p><p>“We were right then…”</p><p>Christophe smiled at his partner as they got back into the squad car, noting the conflicting emotions flowing across the Thai man’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, Yuuri is scared shitless right now. I hope he will be ok.”</p><p>“Listen, Peach, only the four of us know about this and, providing they are not stupid, that is how this will stay. No-one got hurt, some people benefited and the insurance companies had to give up some of their massive profits.”</p><p>He patted the dark haired man on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go grab a coffee and start to close the case…”</p><p>-</p><p>VIktor was beside himself with worry.</p><p>Yuuri hadn’t eaten or left their spare bedroom for three days now.</p><p>As soon as Phichit and Christophe had left the smaller man had burst into tears and fled the room, bolting up to the other bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.</p><p>No amount of sweet talking, pleading or begging would make him unlock the door and let his frantic husband in.</p><p>The Russian assumed that Yuuri was leaving the room to go to the toilet when he had to go and supervise sessions at the gym. At least the glasses of water and other drinks he was leaving outside the door were empty when he came home, but the food remained untouched.</p><p>It broke his heart to have to leave his beloved at home on his own, but he needed to try and keep up appearances whilst he racked his brains about what to do. Every waking moment that wasn’t attending to essential house or dog matters was spent sitting outside the locked room, talking to his husband through the door. </p><p>He wasn’t really sure if Yuuri was listening to him, but it was the only thing he could do right now. </p><p>“Darling, <em> please </em> let me in. Or at least speak to me so I know that you are still alive in t-there.”</p><p>The tears that he had been trying to hold back for days now were choking him. His throat was sore from holding everything in and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could carry on.</p><p>“I-I have a plan that will mean we can c-carry on helping our friends that won’t get us into t-trouble.”</p><p>This was only half true, but he did have a sketchy idea of how he could charm ‘gifts’ from a certain old lady that they could convert into cash for the shelter in town.</p><p>He pressed his ear against the wood of the door to listen for the sounds of movement from the other side, but there was nothing.</p><p>Sighing, he walked away to make a phone call, not wanting Yuuri to hear him talking this time.</p><p>-</p><p>The Thai man arrived as discussed at 7pm, the time that they should all have been meeting at the pub.</p><p>“So he hasn’t left the room at all whilst you are in the house?”</p><p>They were standing in the large kitchen drinking tea, looking out over the vast back garden. Guilt was eating away at the detective. He knew he had tried to do the right thing in warning them that they were getting close to being caught. However he had had no idea that Yuuri would take it to heart quite so badly.</p><p>“N-No…”</p><p>Viktor was actually crying now, his shoulders heaving as he wept into the cradle of his hands, his tea discarded on the marble worktop next to him that he was leaning on.</p><p>“Oh Vik, I’m so sorry. I didn't know he would react like his. I mean I know he used to get embarrassed about getting into trouble when we were younger.” Phichit gave a small laugh as he moved to sit at the kitchen table. “He used to hide in the shed at the back of my house if we got caught getting up to mischief!”</p><p>The Russian wiped his eyes on his sleeve and giggled as a light flush dusted his cheeks.</p><p>“Has he done this before with you? The hiding I mean?” Phichit asked thoughtfully.</p><p>At this question, the flush became a full on blush and Viktor found it hard to meet the other man’s eyes.</p><p>“Erm, y-yes, he gets a b-bit carried away, if you know what I mean, after a job and...” Viktor coughed as his face turned beet red and he became very interested in tracing the marble pattern on the counter with his fingers. “...my darling can be rather, er, forceful. He gets consumed by shame afterwards and it takes me ages to de-stress him…”</p><p>Amused giggling filled the kitchen. “My meek and mild best buddy is a tiger in the sack!”</p><p>“<em> PEACH!” </em> The Russian hissed. “If my Yuuri hears you, we will <em> never </em> get him out of the room!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” </p><p>The detective clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to stop his laughter. Having to get up and walk away towards the large french doors that led out onto the patio area of the garden.</p><p>Suitably calmed down, he turned to face the older man.</p><p>“Ok. So what we are going to do now, you are going to forget that an officer of the law knows how to do, ok?”</p><p>Viktor looked at him, his head cocked in thought. “Does that mean there <em> is </em>a reason why you came to warn us? I’ve been pondering on this thought whilst sitting outside the door for hours on end….”</p><p>It was the Thai man’s turn to blush, and he refused to answer. Instead ushering Viktor out of the room and up the stairs.</p><p>-</p><p>Yuuri could hear the sounds of talking coming up from downstairs and he immediately recognised his best friend's voice.</p><p>Fresh tears and a warm wave of shame crested over him again as he hid deeper inside the screwed up blankets in the bed.</p><p>He was <em> never </em> coming out of this room ever again. No one could make him.</p><p>Not even his treasured and precious husband.</p><p>His stomach growled fiercely, he was <em> sooo </em> hungry. And he needed to wee, again…</p><p>The mortification of being found out was still too fresh in his mind. He’d got so caught up in the excitement of learning new skills and being able to help his friends at the shelter, that he hadn’t even stopped to consider that what they were doing was <em> illegal </em>…</p><p>Yuuri couldn’t cope with getting into trouble. </p><p>The disappointed look on his mother’s face the first time that the police had returned him and Phichit to their respective homes had seared itself into his mind’s eye and never left. Even though their ‘crime’ was more stupidity than anything, a game of dare gone too far, the shame had never left him.</p><p>It had all been his fault, he had just discovered Robin Hood and he was obsessed with the character, totally in love with the man and his ethos. They had decided that the local small shopkeeper was one of the ‘rich’ people and they had wanted to share his sweetie ‘wealth’ with their friends. Daring each other to go in and steal from the shop, one distracting the elderly man whilst the other pocketed the ‘haul’.</p><p>They had, of course, been caught. The shopkeeper wanting to scare them into not doing it again had called the police....</p><p>Yuuri had totally learned his lesson and been an honest and law abiding citizen until he had gotten caught up in the excitement with Viktor. His moral compass had somehow fallen by the wayside. Lost in the throes of sheer thrill and his husband's ass in tight black lycra.</p><p>Phichit on the other hand, had continued to be a part time petty thief until the one time he was caught and he ended up in court, waiting to see if he would be sent to prison. The teenage Thai male had finally realised what he was doing and joined the police force instead. Using his knowledge to help stop others committing crimes…</p><p>-</p><p>Phichit knelt down by the guest bedroom door and peered at the lock, giving the handle a testing wobble and nodded to himself as he was watched by a fascinated Viktor and two curious poodles who were missing their other master dreadfully.</p><p>“Hey, Yuuri! It’s Peach. Come on bud, you can’t hide in there forever! We all miss you…”</p><p>Grinning up at the Russian, he produced a strange set of ‘keys’ on a O-ring and proceeded to pick the lock.</p><p>“GO AWAY, I’M NOT COMING OUT!”</p><p>Viktor gasped in delight. His Yuuri was still alive in there, that quieted down the demons in his head that his beloved had somehow died behind the locked door.</p><p>“Yes you are, you daft bastard!” Phichit teased as he wiggled the pieces of metal in the lock, a look of pure concentration on his face. “Just think of this as me finally being able to repay you for not dobbing me in all those times when you knew it was me, ok?”</p><p>Apart from the petty crimes, which had been more about obtaining the kit he needed for their gaming and computer obsession than anything else, Phichit had been a respectable teenager. Hanging out with his best friend who he knew was turning a blind eye to what his happy-go-lucky bestest friend was doing.</p><p>“How do you know how to pick locks?” Viktor whispered, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.</p><p>“Let’s just say that I wasn’t always the fine upstanding male you see before you!” Phichit laughed, his smile broadening as the lock clunked and released.</p><p>Standing, he stepped back and offered the handle to a visibly excited and bouncing Viktor.</p><p>“Let’s go rescue your husband….”</p><p>-</p><p>Yuuri buried further in the wardrobe, hidden under all of the bedding from the double bed. He had moved into the piece of furniture as soon as he realised that Phichit was picking the lock. </p><p>There was no question about the man being able to gain access to the room. After all that was how he managed to break into the stores to help himself to the latest computer equipment that they had craved when they were younger.</p><p>He was even more embarrassed now. Not only had he broken the law, but he had hidden himself away like a small child. He did not want to face anyone right now…</p><p>-</p><p>“Yuuri, darling, it’s me, ok?”</p><p>Viktor smiled to himself as he looked at the wardrobe, some of the sheeting from the bed was trapped under the closed doors. His beloved was hiding in there…</p><p>Both dogs barged into the room and began sniffing at the piece of furniture, boofing and pawing at the doors, desperate to get to their master.</p><p>“Makka, Vicchan, AWAY…”</p><p>Tails between their legs, they obeyed the command and moved back, flumping on the floor with a huff.</p><p>“Love, please, I’m going to open the doors, ok?”</p><p>“P-Please leave me a-alone…” Yuuri’s voice sounded broken and muffled from within the wardrobe, he was definitely crying.</p><p>Viktor’s heart broke.</p><p>“If we leave the room, do you p-promise to come out and not lock the door again?” he asked, sniffing and wiping his eyes on his still wet sleeve.</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>“Yuuri, I’m gonna go.” Phichit called from the doorway. “Text me when you want to meet up, love you bud…”</p><p>The Russian moved back to hug the smaller man. “Thank you!” he whispered. “I promise to text you later and let you know if he comes out.” </p><p>Phichit smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would react like this. I just didn’t want you guys getting into trouble. Yuuri saved my butt so many times when we were younger, it was the least I could do.”</p><p>They hugged and left the room, dogs in tow, purposefully leaving the door open, Viktor pocketing the key that was laying on one of the bedside units.</p><p>-</p><p>It was dark outside before VIktor heard footsteps on the stairs.</p><p>He had spent the day working out their finances, calculating how much more they could afford to donate to the shelter and their foundation without breaking the law any more.</p><p>That done he had prepared a simple meal for them both and left it to keep warm in the oven, just in case Yuuri appeared before he turned in for bed.</p><p>Now he was sad, bored and lonely.</p><p>It took all his strength of character not to bound out into the hallway and sweep the younger man off his feet when he heard him approaching.</p><p>No, this was something he had to let Yuuri do on his own. </p><p>There was the tell-tale click of nails on wooden flooring as the dogs came rushing out of the kitchen to greet their missing master and Viktor smiled as he heard his husbands soft voice cooing to their babies.</p><p>“Vitya…”</p><p>Turning at the sound of his name, the Russian’s heart broke again at the sight of his bedraggled and red eyed husband.</p><p>“Oh darling, come here…”</p><p>Slender arms opened up as he approached the younger man and bundled him into a tight embrace. The feel of his husband against him after three days of enforced absence loosened the tight knot of emotion that he had been keeping inside him. He burst into messy tears as he pressed kisses into the ruffled and dirty hair of his beloved.</p><p>“I’m s-sorry…”</p><p>Viktor hushed and soothed his husband as he broke down into tears as well. The pair of them standing wrapped around each other in the low light of the sitting room, both sobbing as they tried to apologise to each other.</p><p>“Let me take care of you right now and then we can talk later, da?”</p><p>Wet, wide brown eyes stared into tear filled blue orbs as they gazed lovingly at each other, exchanging small comforting pecks to one another's lips.</p><p>“Da…”</p><p>-</p><p>Viktor poured every ounce of emotion he was feeling into tending to his adored lover.</p><p>Running him a deep bubble bath, whilst making him drink a protein shake to help with his hunger before lifting him and placing him into the hot water. He wanted Yuuri to be clean before they ate, knowing that his husband would fall asleep as soon as his belly was full.</p><p>Discarding his own clothing, the older man got into the bath too, sitting behind his husband and holding him close. Yuuri leaning back onto his chest as they lay in a comfortable silence in the warmth of the shared bath.</p><p>Viktor wasn’t going to push Yuuri to talk. He knew it would come out when the smaller man was ready.</p><p>Large hands stroked and petted coffee-cream coloured skin in an adoring way. Much as he was craving a more intimate closeness with his husband, for now he was content with their skin to skin contact. As the water began to cool, he guided the still silent man to sit up and began to wash his hair. Strong digits worked the spicy smelling shampoo into the thick black locks, massaging his husband’s scalp and smiling as he finally saw the hunched up shoulders beginning to relax.</p><p>“I’m s-sorry I got us into trouble…”</p><p>The words were quiet as Viktor poured water over the sud-filled hair with the bathroom jug.</p><p>He stopped to press kisses to his lovers shoulders and neck.</p><p>“Darling, you didn’t get us into trouble. It was just as much my idea, remember? And besides...” More kisses covered the younger man’s neck. “We are not in trouble.”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>Viktor guided Yuuri’s face so he could look at him and silenced the still anxious man with a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“No buts, we are <em> not </em> in trouble. Phichit and Christophe are never going to say a word. Plus from what I understand, Peach owed you anyway…”</p><p>He cocked a perfect silver eyebrow at the now blushing man. “I think you have something to fill me in on when you are ready, my love!”</p><p>Not wanting to push his husband into feeling that he had to confess right then, he picked up the conditioner and began combing it through the squeaky clean locks with his fingers. </p><p>A low sighing moan left the younger man's lips as he relaxed further into the soothing touch of his lovers hands on his head.</p><p>-</p><p>Bundled up in soft robes, the pair made their way down to the kitchen. Yuuri’s stomach rumbled as he smelt the delicious aroma from the already made meal. Viktor let loose a delighted chuckle and bade his partner to sit at the table so he could dish up food for them both.</p><p>Makka and Vicchan trotted in at the sound of their masters and the smell of food,</p><p>“Hi babies.” Yuuri smiled as Makka laid her head on his lap and Vicchan begged to be picked up and fussed.</p><p>“They missed you just as much as I did.” Viktor commented, his eyes soft as he watched his beloved scooping up the smaller pup and cuddling him, burying his face in the soft brown fuzz as he petted Makka’s head.</p><p>“I missed you all so much.” Yuuri replied, smiling over at his husband as his face was given another clean by Vicchan. “I was just too embarrassed to come out…”</p><p>Viktor dropped more kisses on the still damp black hair as he placed the food on the table.</p><p>“Eat now, talk later. I can already see that your ass and thighs have gotten smaller and I need to remedy that straight away!”</p><p>Yuuri chuckled as Viktor winked at him, placed the smaller poodle back on the floor and began to eat.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> &gt;quick update, Yuuri is out of the room, washed and full of food, we are about to go to bed! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;that’s great! Thanks for letting me know, have fun! </em>
</p><p>Viktor returned his mobile to his robe pocket and picked up his toothbrush, excited that he was going to sleep next to his love again tonight.</p><p>He hurriedly cleaned his teeth, washed his face and left the bathroom.</p><p>A loved up sigh left his lips as he entered the bedroom.</p><p>There was his Yuuri. Back where he should be, curled up on his side of the bed, wearing his soft sleeping t-shirt and trousers, being laid all over by their dogs.</p><p>“Babies, much as I know how pleased you are to have Dada back, it’s Papa’s turn to cuddle him now, so SHIFT!”</p><p>Boofing, the two poodles got off the bed and returned to their own doggy beds on the floor. Everyone knew that they would get back up on the bed once their masters were asleep, but they could pretend that the rules were going to be obeyed.</p><p>Viktor’s smile was as bright as the sun as he climbed into bed and was immediately pulled into a loving embrace.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you…” </p><p>“And I’m going to miss watching your ass through binoculars as you shimmy in and out of windows…!”</p><p>The Russian squeaked in mock horror as he held one hand to his chest. “And there was me thinking that you loved me just for my brain and sparkling personality!”</p><p>Yuuri laughed loudly and placed kisses on his lover's cheek. He was feeling so much better already. “Just so you know, I was listening to everything you said to me through the door when I was being an anxious fool.”</p><p>“Hmmm, yes?” the Russian replied, already distracted by the warmth of his lover’s body pressing against him.</p><p>“So, would your plan involve duping a certain deluded old woman to obtain items <em> legally </em> that we can use to fund the shelter…?” Shocked that he had been so called out on his idea, Viktor pulled away and looked at the chuckling young man beside him.</p><p>“YUUUUUURRRIII…! As if?!” He huffed and rolled over, pretending to move away from his giggling husband.</p><p>Warm breath teased the Russian’s ear as Yuuri moved closer to him and pressed his hardening dick against his ass making the older man shiver with unrestrained lust.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you if you tell me….!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>